


Oops

by Grimecesty, thisapathy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Caught, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Protective Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisapathy/pseuds/thisapathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Carl have some time alone...but with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Someone me and the amazing Marissa wrote! We've been writing a lot and I'm going to be posting more fics soon :)
> 
> a note from thisapathy: please excuse me for writing such trash. honestly i'm kinda ashamed ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Carl smiled when he saw Rick's car parked in front of the school and quickly walked towards it.

He got in and smiled. “Hey,” he said, putting his backpack in the back.

Rick smiled back at him. "Hey." He so badly wanted to kiss him but it was way too risky where they were at.

It was as if Rick read his mind when he reached over and put his hand on Carl's knee. "You got homework?" he asked hotly.

"N-no," Carl stuttered. "Why?"

Rick smirked. "Okay."

He pulled away from the school, not giving Carl an explanation and changed topics. "How was school?"

"It was okay. Uneventful. Ron got detention for being late, though, so he can’t hang out tomorrow."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Carl glanced at him. "How was work?"

Rick looked at him then back at the road. "It was good, station got free donuts."

"You don't like donuts, Dad."

Rick shrugged. "It was good for the rest of the guys, right?"

"Right," Carl admitted.

Now that they were away from the school, Rick grabbed Carl's hand. "Your mom's not gonna be home for a few hours."

Carl smiled and squeezed his dad's hand. "Yeah? Where is she?"

"Said she went out with some friends."

"Honestly I'm torn between going home and ordering enough pizza and wings for the whole neighborhood and eating it all myself, and going home and taking you to straight bed."

Rick chuckled. "Well in my opinion, I think taking me to bed would be a whole lot cheaper."

Carl laughed again. "You're a whore."

Rick shrugged. "What can I say? It happens."

They drove the rest of the way home bantering back and forth. Carl hopped out of the truck as soon as Rick put it in park. Rick was right behind him as he opened the front door with his key.

Carl dropped his backpack and keys on the entry table, glancing back over his shoulder. "Shall we?" he asked with a small chuckle,  extending his hand.

Rick smirked, "Sure." He said and let Carl lead him up to the master bedroom.

Once the door was firmly shut behind him, he gently shoved Carl up against it and went straight for his mouth.

Carl hit the door with a small 'umph', his arms wrapping around Rick's neck. He spread his legs a little, letting Rick step between them.

Rick ran his hands down Carl's sides, past him ass (not before giving a small squeeze) and stopped at his thighs. He distracted Carl by   licking the seam of his lips, asking for permission, before suddenly picking him up.

Carl gave a surprised gasp and wrapped his legs around Rick's waist, holding on for dear life.

Rick carried him over to the bed and plopped him down, crawling up and hovering over him. He broke the kiss for a moment, gazing   down at Carl. "God, you're beautiful," he breathed.

Carl grinned and tangled his fingers in the back of Rick's hair. "Thank you," he whispered before yanking his head back down for another rough kiss.

Rick reached between their bodies, slipping a band beneath Carl's thin shirt and caressing his belly. He slipped his tongue between Carl's lips with ease, dominating the kiss.

Carl breathed out, whining into Rick's mouth, begging for more.

Rick smiled into the kiss before pulling away and tugging at the shirt, "C'mon," he said breathlessly, "off."

Carl sat up and let Rick pull his cotton shirt up and off before doing the same to Rick.

Rick reached down and physically pushed Carl's knees further apart before settling between his legs. "Hi," he whispered, fingers tangled in Carl's hair and grinning down at him.

Carl giggled and ran his hands over Rick's chest. "Hi."

Rick grinned and rubbed their noses together before leaning back down kissing him again.

Carl moaned and gripped onto Rick's shoulder blades, digging his nails into the skin.

Rick pulled away and went to Carl's neck, biting and sucking.

Carl let out a breathy whine. "Rick," he moaned softly, his hair fanned across the white pillowcase.

Rick groaned and bit at Carl's neck. "Carl," he breathed, grinding his hips slowly against Carl's. 

Carl licked his lips, pushing Rick away gently. "No marks," he said softly.

"No marks," Rick laughed, leaning down to suck at his collar-bone. Just then, the squeak of the bedroom door opening interrupted Rick's attempt at making his mark.

The two froze when they heard an audible gasp. The looked over towards the door and saw Lori standing there, mouth wide open and  purse dangling from her hand.

"Fuck," Rick muttered. "Lori," he said slowly, climbing off the bed.

"What--" Lori finally managed to get out, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Carl whimpered slightly at the sound, causing Rick to look back over at him protectively.

"Lori," he said in a calm voice, "Let's go out in the hall and--"

"Get out!" Lori screamed, shaking.

Rick took a step towards Lori, and she took two steps back. "Carl! Carl, c'mon, we're leaving. Get up."

"No!" Carl protested, scrabbling up, "I don't want to leave!"

"If you don't move I swear to God--"

"Don't you dare," Rick growled, voice dangerously low. "If you lay a fucking finger on him-"

"You'll what?" Lori snapped. “You’ll hurt me?”

Rick was about to open his mouth to reply but stopped when he spotted a mark on Lori's neck, "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the spot.

Lori shrugged off the question, walking past Rick and towards the bed. She reached out and grabbed Carl's wrist. "C'mon, we're leaving," she repeated.

She began to walk past Rick but Carl instantly pulled out of her grip and rushed to Rick’s side. "I'm not leaving him."

Rick wrapped his arms around Carl and held him tight, "How about this, you go back to whoever you were fucking earlier and you'll never see us again, yeah?"

Lori glared. "I'm not going anywhere without my son!"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Carl yelled.

Lori slapped Carl hard across the face, the sound of her hand against his cheek filling the room. Carl's head snapped with the force of the blow. "Slut," she spat.

Rick lunged for her, a growl ripping from his chest, but before he could do anything, he felt Carl tugging on his hand.

"Dad, no!" Carl said.

Rick tried to break from his grip but only pulled Carl into him, burying his head into his chest. "If you ever lay a fucking hand on him   again, I'm going to kill you," he threatened, cupping Carl's head and shielding him protectively.

Lori glared at Rick, still visibly shaking. She walked out and a few seconds later, leaving the house through the front door.

Carl trembled in Rick's arms, his eyes tearing up. He closed his eyes and tried not to let the tears fall.

"You're okay," Rick whispered, holding him closer.

Carl pulled away and Rick felt the anger boiling back when he saw the angry red mark, almost bruising on his cheek.

Carl leaned up on his toes and gave Rick a kiss. "Thank you," he whispered, still crying.

Rick kissed the top of his head, trying to even out his own breathing. "It's my job to protect you," he said.

Carl nodded and kissed Rick's chest, next to his heart.   
  
"Let's go make sure she's really gone." He said, still scared she'll be back.

"Can I stay here?" Carl asked quietly.

Rick nodded, kissing his forehead. He walked out and downstairs, coming back up a minute later. "She's gone," he sighed.

Carl nodded and sat down on the bed, gingerly running his fingers over the heated flesh and winced when it stung.

Rick sat down next to him before pulling the younger boy into his arms. He looked at Carl's face for a second before leaning in and gently kissing his injured cheek. “I know." He ran his fingers through Carl's hair, letting Carl snuggle into him.

"She called me a slut," he mumbled.

"Hey," Rick said sternly, still gently. "You know that's not true. She was just upset, okay? I'm sure her finding out was--" He paused, looking for the right word. "Shocking," he continued.

Carl nodded and curled back up on Rick. "I love you.”

Rick stroked his head. "I love you too."

"Do you think she'll report you?"

"I don't know," Rick said gravely. "Just try to relax, okay?" he whispered, kissing Carl's hair.

Carl nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"You're staying home tomorrow," Rick said gently.

Carl nodded. "I'll tell Ron I won't be at school," he mumbled.

"You can't tell him about this. You know that, right? Ron's a good kid, and I like him, but you can't tell him and he can't know.  Understand?"

"I know," Carl nodded again.

Rick nodded and stroked Carl's back softly. "I wish I could tell people you're mine."

He smiled sleepily into Rick's chest. "Maybe someday if the world ends, we can start all over. Brand new. No one will have to know we're  related."

Rick chuckled. “Yeah, probably."

 But for now, it was a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya have it! I hope you enjoyed, we'll be writing more!! Love you guys, till next time!!


End file.
